1. Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are a thiophosphoroamidate nucleotide analog for use in combination therapy with one or more other agents. Also disclosed herein are methods of treating diseases and/or conditions with a thiophosphoroamidate nucleotide analog in combination with one or more agents.
2. Description
Nucleoside analogs are a class of compounds that have been shown to exert antiviral and anticancer activity both in vitro and in vivo, and thus, have been the subject of widespread research for the treatment of viral infections and cancer. Nucleoside analogs are usually therapeutically inactive compounds that are converted by host or viral enzymes to their respective active metabolites, which, in turn, may inhibit polymerases involved in viral or cell proliferation. The activation occurs by a variety of mechanisms, such as the addition of one or more phosphate groups and, or in combination with, other metabolic processes.